


【盾冬】生日蛋糕的一百种吃法

by YkCuts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YkCuts/pseuds/YkCuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*写给美队的扮演者CE的生贺文。桃总35岁生日快乐！<br/>*祝平行世界的每一对盾冬永远相亲相爱~<br/>*算是扭蛋的番外吧，发生在未来吧唧解冻后，复仇者们关系缓和。<br/>*OOC！！！好羞耻的肉！新手开车请多多包涵！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【盾冬】生日蛋糕的一百种吃法

**Author's Note:**

> *写给美队的扮演者CE的生贺文。桃总35岁生日快乐！  
> *祝平行世界的每一对盾冬永远相亲相爱~  
> *算是扭蛋的番外吧，发生在未来吧唧解冻后，复仇者们关系缓和。  
> *OOC！！！好羞耻的肉！新手开车请多多包涵！

今天实在是一个特殊的日子。当然，不是指美国国庆节，而是美国队长，Steve·Rogers的100岁生日。

生日宴会从下午三点一直举办到晚上七点，为什么不更晚点？因为复仇者们都是很有眼色的聪明人，他们决定把这个夜晚留给那一对分离了七十多年的恋人。

“看到了么？那两个老冰棍简直像旺旺碎冰冰一样，失去了一半，另一半要么冷冻着，要么没多久就会化掉！”Tony挽着小辣椒的手抱怨着撒娇：“该死的，别以为我就这么原谅他们了！你是没看到，我揍冬兵一拳史蒂夫还我十拳的样子，他还说要揍上一整天！”

“是Bucky，Tony.”

“好吧，不是Winter Soldier是Bucky，天啊，一个男人居然有这样的名字，他怎么不干脆叫Bambi？”Tony委屈地撇嘴，小辣椒含笑看着他焦糖色的大眼睛，这位才是真正的小鹿斑比吧？

 

“Bucky！你把那些放下，我来收拾就好。”作为主人的两人当然要收拾聚会留下的脏乱，Steve放下手中的活胆战心惊地看着Bucky手中的水桶，好像那个水桶会突然变成怪物咬他的Bucky一口似的：“你刚刚解冻，陛下说不可以剧烈运动的！”

“已经三个月了，Steve，禁令早没了。”Bucky无奈地看着过度紧张的恋人，那张永远正直的，属于美国队长的脸上出现了鲜少出现的疼惜。作为唯一一个能让美国队长露出各种私人化表情的人，Bucky可以很骄傲地说他见过别人一辈子也不可能见到的，Steve非常不美国队长的表情。他充满爱意的眼神，他窘迫的要哭出来的样子，野兽般占有欲的眼神，当然还有他高潮时，紧咬牙关兴奋得有些扭曲的脸庞。

“我以为，某些你很热衷的运动比这个更剧烈？我亲爱的Cap？”

Steve的脸瞬间烧红了，他用一种委屈的眼神看着他的Bucky。在调情方面，当了九十多年老处男的他远当然不如当年的布鲁克林小王子，他的一个眼神，一个动作，或者是一句话都能令他燃烧起来。他们之间的性爱表面上是由Steve掌控，其实Bucky才是真正控制节奏的那一个，当然他很享受Bucky的掌控。

接下来他们继续沉默的打扫着，可那种气氛完全变了，空气中充满了性张力。两人的每一个眼神传递，每一个动作甚至于每一声喘息都充斥着暧昧的意味。等这个堪称煎熬的过程结束，Bucky率先走上二楼两人的卧室，而Steve则停顿几秒平复一下心情才跟上去，然后惊愕地发现从一楼到二楼的楼梯上到处散落着Bucky的衣物，他甚至看到一条非常眼熟的内裤！

“进来，Steve，我有礼物送给你。”房间里传来Bucky的声音，Steve推门而入，再次惊讶地发现Bucky并非全裸。一条明显带有情趣色彩的围裙穿在他身上，还是美国队长盾牌样式的！细细的蓝色吊带绕过崭新的金属臂和人类手臂，在颈后打了个结，胸膛上两颗淡红色的樱桃在蕾丝花边下若隐若现。围裙显然并不合身，也有可能是故意不合身，盾牌的星星两侧镂空露出完美的人鱼线和劲瘦的腰部，过短的裙身根本盖不住男性象征，隐约可以看到粉色的物体在轻轻晃动。

天！Steve条件反射般的捂住鼻子，非常确信如果是注射血清之前的自己，一定已经在看到眼前景象的第一时间哮喘发作晕过去了。

“Steve，生日快乐。”Bucky不知从哪里拿出一只盒子打开，一只漂亮小巧的草莓奶油蛋糕出现在他手里：“Stevie，虽然我们错过了对方七十多个生日，但我希望今后的七十年，再七十年，每一年的生日我们都能够在一起度过。”

“Bucky。”Steve上前一步，眼前的人已经渐渐变成詹姆斯中士和冬兵的结合体，既有詹姆斯的柔软，也有冬兵令人心折的强大，时光把他们逐渐打磨成了最好的模样。

他突然感觉嘴角一凉，白色的奶油被眼前的人调皮地抹在他的嘴唇上。他不由自主地舔了舔，然后另一条舌头加入进来，原本的甜蜜被两倍放大了。他感觉有些晕陶陶的，但日渐纯熟的技巧促使他牢牢勾住那条甜蜜的舌头，把它嘬得滋滋作响，白色的奶油和透明的口水从两人的嘴角滑落，直到最后分离时拉出几条银丝。

“天，Stevie你的嘴唇真红，虽然平时就粉粉的......啊！”

落在Bucky臀部的大掌打断了他的调侃，有的时候力量会降服技巧，特别是当那人拥有美国队长一般强大的学习能力时。Steve揉弄着Bucky挺翘的臀肉，目光渐渐被两颗一颤一颤的樱桃吸引。Bucky当然看出他的渴望，轻笑着伸手抹了一块奶油抹到胸膛上，遮住了那两团肉粉色。Steve恼怒地吼了一声，突然弯腰把其中一颗叼进嘴里，引来Bucky的一阵惊喘。

“Bucky，你该看看自己，你这里的颜色可不会输给我的嘴唇。”Steve埋在Bucky的胸口调笑，两排整齐的牙齿细细研磨着口中的肉粒，灵巧的舌头卷起肉粒用力嘬着，像是婴孩在吃母亲的奶。直到Bucky难耐的示意另一边的樱桃也需要抚慰他才放过早已肿胀站起的肉粒，转而蹂躏另一边的粉嫩起来。

“唔......Steve......”Bucky情不自禁地搂着胸前那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋，下体不受控制地向前挺着想纾解欲望，没想到却被对方一巴掌打在屁股尖上。Bucky难以置信地看着他的Steve，心里委屈极了，但Steve的下一个动作让他完全顾不得这些委屈。

“Steve！”Bucky惊叫一声。Steve不知何时偷偷把一大坨奶油抹进了Bucky的臀缝里，借着奶油的润滑直接往小穴里插进一根手指。粗大的手指在体内抽插带出一阵阵令人脸红心跳的黏腻水声，Bucky双颊通红，该死，Steve什么时候学的这些！

一根手指渐渐进出畅通起来，第二根手指紧跟着并入。与此同时，Steve抬起头用深吻将Bucky的呻吟全数吞下，另一只手臂一个用力就将Bucky身体抬起。Bucky只好顺着他把双腿环在对方的腰上，任由他一只手操着自己的小穴，另一只手揉弄着他的腰腹。

感觉手下的小穴已经被操得松软湿滑，Steve抽出手指准备换上自己的大家伙。Bucky偷偷低头看了一眼，被那惊人的尺寸吓了一跳。他以前是怎么把这种东西整根吞下的？太不可思议了！Steve不满的扭回他的脸，衔住他的嘴唇，手臂一松，Bucky就顺着重力把孩童手臂粗细的东西吞了下去。

“呜呜......Steve！啊......太大了，慢点......啊啊啊！”Bucky已经被强烈的快感激出了生理泪水，难以置信他在Steve插入的一瞬间就高潮了，挺立的阴茎把两人的小腹射得一塌糊涂，他居然在前端没有得到任何抚慰的情况下高潮了！他有些羞愧地埋在Steve的肩膀上随着对方的动作一哼一哼的，在听到Steve因笑声而引起的胸腔震动时狠狠掐了对方的背部一把，换来的却是对准前列腺的一个深入。毫无准备地，Bucky尖叫一声狠狠咬在了Steve的肩膀上。

“Bucky......你这样只会让我更兴奋。”Steve把Bucky整个人往上提了提，让他全身的重力都压在两人相连的那一点上。Bucky带着哭腔呜咽着扭动腰部，却让下面的小嘴吞得更深了，小穴抽搐着吞吐着硕大的性器，奶油还有各种体液把两人的大腿打湿的一片滑腻。Steve有些耐不住小穴的吮吸，向前几步把Bucky压在床上双腿折起狠狠挺腰猛干，囊袋和腿根拍打在臀部上一片艳红。Steve已经完全乱了节奏，他快要射了，Bucky这个时候只有双腿痉挛的力气。

“啊啊......Steve，我要坏了，坏掉了......”终于Steve一个深深的挺进深埋在Bucky身体里不动了，微凉的液体源源不断地拍打在小穴里的敏感点上，超级战士的射精量大得惊人，Bucky只感觉小腹一阵酸胀，前端的阴茎里又喷出一些半透明的液体。

“呼，我这是把自己送给你了吧？可惜了我准备的蛋糕，还没吃几口。”平复了一下，Bucky对着还埋在他体内的Steve开口，被充满的感觉让他安心极了。一般他们会在短暂的休整之后进行下一轮征战，可这次Steve却把自己仍然挺立着的阴茎抽了出来，在Bucky不满的目光中把柜子上蛋糕的草莓摘了下来。七八颗草莓红艳艳的带着白色的奶油，看起来非常诱人。

“不会浪费的。”Steve回到床边对Bucky挑了挑眉。

难道是做爱途中一起吃个草莓吗？这也太羞耻了吧！Bucky刚这样想着，一阵他从未有过的感觉击中了他，让他一瞬间软了腰。

“嗯啊！啊......Steve，你把草莓放在我后面了？”

Steve现在已经完全被眼前的美景迷住了。被操得艳红的肉穴被强迫吞下红艳艳的草莓，黏腻的穴肉一吞一吐，蠕动着把草莓吞进身体深处。七八颗草莓除了最后几颗有些困难，其他的都顺利隐没在了诱人的穴口里，最后一个还欲露不露地显现出半颗草莓的样子。Steve吞咽了一下口水，把奶油抹在阴茎上，迫不及待地向小穴里捅去。

“啊啊啊！！！”Bucky已经快疯了，最里面的那只草莓刚好顶在他的前列腺上，随着Steve阴茎的推进他能清晰感受到草莓在他体内破裂成浆汁，然后被粗壮的阴茎碾压成泥，紧紧贴在肉壁上。草莓表皮的凹凸不平，剐蹭的他内壁发痒，而Steve性器的头部很快顶到了最里面那颗草莓上，和草莓一起挤压着他体内的敏感点。

Bucky已经有些失去意识，他的双腿不自觉地抽搐，连同内壁一起痉挛着夹紧了Steve。Steve终于忍耐不住，超级战士的四倍力量促使他向前狠狠撞去，鲜红的汁水从两人连接的部位不断被捣弄出来，红嫩的穴肉被翻出来再捣回去，发出扑哧扑哧的声音。

“Bucky，你太棒了！啊啊！”最后时刻Steve终于忍不住趴在Bucky身上呻吟尖叫着射出，肌肉大量运动蒸腾出的汗水布满了全身，小腹几次绷紧和放松说明他这次射精量极大。等到一切结束，Steve才发现他的Bucky已经不知什么时候晕过去了。

这次真的失控了啊。Steve心虚的看着Bucky微鼓的小腹和从身下不断流出的红白相间的汁水，动作轻柔地抱起他的挚爱走向浴室。


End file.
